Cruel Intentions
by of-Quills-and-Parchment
Summary: At 25,Shigeru,retired pokemon trainer and prestigious researcher,led a very simple life of women and drinking.However,an old rival soon relights the spark in his life,by showing up with an interesting bet.ShigeruSatoshi pairing.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey all! This is my first pokemon fic, and I wanted Satoshi to have something resembling a backbone, so hopefully, everything goes according to plan. Heh heh. Please review and tell me how I can improve on this. Also, please forgive the slow plot movement; this is just the prologue, so I just needed to establish the plot. I promise it'll go faster after this! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, or any of its characters.

Warnings: Main pairing in this story is Shigeru/Satoshi. The rating is uncertain at the moment, but I think that for now, it'll be a T. This might be subjected to change, depending on how competent I am with plot progression. :x

Title: Cruel Intentions

Prologue: Stakes

He deals the cards as a meditation

And those he plays never suspects

He doesn't play, for the money he wins

He don't play for respect.

Sting and the Police "Shape of My Heart"

**Shigeru's PoV:**

There was nothing whatsoever to suggest to me about the momentous change that was about to happen to my flawless life in a few precise moments. Certainly, the weather was perfect on the breezy summer's night, and the two ladies clinging off my arms were as beautiful as they came. Nothing but the best for me; I had a reputation to live up to. All in all, it was as normal a day that I had to undergo, what with being one of the, excuse my boasting, top _ex_ pokemon trainers in the world, and one of the most prestigious researchers and all. However, as we were passing by the nearby pokemon centre, the soon-to-be rupture in my pristine life walked out with that damned rodent still perched as happily on his shoulder as ever.

I figured that if I picked up speed, I might be able to avoid all contact.

Yeah, right. Keep telling yourself that. As if Satoshi would ever let you get away so easily. The boy had gradually blossomed….no, no, morphed into the young man standing at the doorway. Satoshi looked so obliviously cheerful, with that absurdly huge grin plastered on his equally ridiculous face. Okay, no, I'm lying. Peering sneakily over the head of the buxom brunette on my arm, I had to admit that Ashy-boy had grown considerably appealing, but of course, still no where near my calibre. So what if the boy…no, man had just become the Master? He was still a tetchy little brat with that small body frame and messy black hair. Most importantly, he was a good head or so shorter than I was. Funny the kinds of things that made people satisfied. I was still obviously the more charming one, so it definitely did not matter at all to me that my greatest rival had actually made it somewhere big, while I had abandoned my dreams. My heart wasn't sinking and breaking into tiny little bits and pieces, no sirree.

"Is that Master Satoshi!? My goodness, wasn't he brilliant yesterday? That match was simply fantastic, never seen anything like it…"

"I know exactly what you mean, sweetie! I don't think there ever was another trainer quite like Master Satoshi! And such a dashing young man too!"

Ouch. Double ouch. Girls were such insensitive creatures.

"Oooooh, I know, let's go over to talk to him! Maybe we can get autographs too! Do you want one, Ookido-san?"

No, I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to get his autograph either. No, no, no, no, no. But damn. I had to remain suave and certain of myself, and heaven forbid that the girls thought that I, Shigeru Ookido, might be jealous, just because I was depriving myself of a chance to meet the newly crowned world famous Master, and along with it, the opportunity to bask in his ethereal presence. Well, even if I was a tad bit envious, I'll never admit to it, because I'm just too good for jealously.

"Sure, why not?" I sounded phoney. Please don't let them notice, please, please, please.

We walked over to the clueless victim, or more appropriately, the girls half tugged me over, half whined pleadingly till I made an effort to move on my own. With my rotten luck, Satoshi turned around just as we were approaching. His rodent looked at us quizzically. I don't blame it, Pikachu knew better than most of the animosity present between its master and I. Satoshi looked sardonically amused at something. I had expected a much poorer greeting, really.

"Geru."

I froze. His one word greeting left me momentarily speechless (though I would never admit that to anyone), and left my girls speculating excitedly. The last time Satoshi called me by that childhood nickname was…before I became the resident bastard and villain, I suppose. How was I suppose to react to this? I had expected smug triumph, and a long jeering taunt on how his dream came true before mine did. I had expected cold, liquid anger poured at me, for the haughty demeanour I presented to him all the time. I was certainly not expecting the slightly lofty expression on his face, never knew him capable to smile with a slight elegant uplifting of the lips. He looked, for desperate want of a better word… knowingly seductive.

"Satoshi. Congratulations. It's been a long time. I'm fine. Your pokemon looks great." If I ever heard cheesier lines, I couldn't recall them at the moment. Fortunately, my girls saved me from further embarrassment. They swarmed the young Master, who looked understandably stumped at the obviously unwanted attention. However, when he caught my somewhat relieved expression, he schooled his back into a semblance of nonchalance (something that I'm not sure the old Satoshi was capable of either), and brushed them off semi-politely. Suddenly, he was right in front of me, his expression once again mysteriously amused.

"I need to talk to you, Geru." His voice had a slight significant lilt to it at the end, something that I was really not used to Satoshi doing. Still, I leaned back a little, to avoid his rodent's potent electrical charges, should it decide to fry me after all.

"About what, Ashy-boy? I was under the impression that we were on less than cordial terms, and that any talking that goes beyond painfully formal greetings resulted in full blown insults and immature pokemon battles." It's best to anger him now, and deter him from any stupid ideas of talks and make ups.

However, Satoshi proved to be a little more persistent than I gave him credit for.

* * *

I still don't know what it was that led to the two…sorry, I mean three of us if you included the rodent, to end up at a nice jazzy bar in town. I, Shigeru Ookido, was sitting in the heart of town, listening to Satoshi, my biggest rival and shunned childhood friend talk about everything under the damned sun. And to crown it all with a big whoop, I didn't even have any pretty girls to entertain myself with.

I tried to make him keep this brief, so that I could be on my way back to my pathetic life.

"So what is it you wanted? I'm not sure, but something tells me it's not my divine company." I tried to remain impassive and nonchalant, as well as send across the firm message that I did not entertain rivals on a regular basis, and did not wish to start anytime soon. Satoshi, evidently, was very insusceptible to my hints, because he ignored them all, and continued conversing. It was only quite sometime later, that he came to the main reason for this invitation.

"I want to make a bet with you."

What? What the hell did he say? Trust him to drop the bombshell when I least expected it.

"What? What the hell did you say?"

Satoshi rolled his eyes, and proceeded to repeat his statement, slowly and with careful, albeit sarcastic enunciation on every syllable. Okay, quit it, its not like I was deaf or something.

"What kind of bet?" There my voice went again, all slight wavering. I sounded anxious, I sounded dumb.

Satoshi appeared calm and tranquil, something which only served to make me more nervous and uncomfortable. He had cast himself in my role, my game, and I seemed to have been automatically reverted to his original status in our little feud. That is, the position of Loser.

"I think its time our little on-going battle ended, Ookido-san. I challenge you…" Here, Satoshi paused dramatically to take a sip of his drink, and his eyes took on an unusual predatory gleam, "To stay with me for a whole month. I am betting that by the end of the term, I can dissolve the hatred that you allowed to brew between us. Do you accept?"

The question "what?" temporarily became my favourite thought for the day. But voicing that would make me sound too plebeian, so I opted for, "what would I get if you lose?"

Not exactly the best substitute, Shigeru, but there you have it. And it was at any rate, better than dumb simple "what".

Satoshi didn't reply immediately, choosing instead to turn towards Pikachu, who was sitting on the chair next to him, and ruffle its fur gently. For a moment there, I thought I caught a glimpse of the childish boy I knew so well, and could read like a book, but in a fleeting second it was gone, and this new monster was back to torment me.

"You can have anything you want from me," he said softly, his eyes determinedly staring into mine. This was a side of Satoshi I've never seen before, and a part of me couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated. I had absolutely no idea what he was playing at, or what he was trying to achieve with this ridiculous bet of his. However, it had been years since anything interesting had cropped up. I had to admit; margaritas and girls everyday were getting a tad too repetitive. I wanted to accept his challenge. I also wanted to run away as fast as Arcanine could carry me.

Fine, two could play this game. So what if Satoshi had beaten me to our mutual goal? He might be the more recognised pokemon trainer, but I was, am, and will always hold the trump card at mind games, right?

Of course right. However, I had better clear up some misunderstandings that he revealed to me in his mostly one sided conversation. He wasn't the only one who could bear grudges. And he wasn't the only one who could be provocative.

I leaned closer suddenly, and bent down to whisper his ear. The slight hitching in his breath allowed me to derive great satisfaction, as it proved to me that he wasn't sure if he was receiving more than he bargained for. Good. I wanted him to play the part of clueless idiot for a while. That role I relinquished with delight.

"I accept," I breathed out quietly, not bothering to disguise the malicious mockery in my voice, "But I need you to remember, Sato, that it takes two hands to clap, and I could not have ruined our friendship all by myself. "

Saying so, I straightened up, and nodded to his rodent, just to be annoying. I knew that my smirk was finally back in proper place; his scowl told me that much. I left my name card on the bar top, in a final gesture of arrogance, and turned around to leave, before throwing a glance back again to survey the damage done.

Oh, his expression was priceless! How I loved the annoyance, the confusion, the…determination? Oh no. No way. Satoshi was smiling, a deceptively innocent smile, and without breaking eye contact with me, he pressed his lips against the name card, and kept it away.

I hurried out hastily, my feelings of victory short-lived, and sorely missed. I could not however, get rid of the disgusting feeling of dread and terrible impending doom. I just hoped that come tomorrow morning, I would wake up in my bed and realise that this was one terrifying nightmare. But judging from my recent trend of luck, this was too much to hope for.

I was absolutely right.

AN: That's it for this chapter! Next up, we have the beginnings of the bet, where Shigeru gets the nastiest shock of his life when…find out soon!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Second Chapter! Please let me know how it goes. This one's from Satoshi's PoV first, then there's a little of Shigeru's at the bottom. Hope you liked! By the way, I really don't think the song fits. But nevermind. Eheh.

Disclaimer applies as per normal.

Cruel Intentions

Chapter 2: Sense and Sensibility

Alone with my thoughts this evening

I walked on the banks of Tyne

I wondered how I could win you

Or if I could make you mine

- I Was Brought to My Senses (Sting)

**Satoshi's PoV:**

The minute Shigeru was out of my sight, I lowered my head onto the bar top and heaved a sigh of relief. Pikachu leapt onto my shoulder to offer his own brand of comfort.

"Thanks, Pikachu," I said tiredly, mind still reeling from the crazy bet I just made. Everything I said a second ago had made perfect sense to me…back then. Now, thinking about it, I realise just how impulsive I was about the whole thing. My lips curved up into a slight smile, as I imagined what Kasumi's expression would be when she heard about my rash tendencies. She would be…she …and then everything fell into place. Kasumi could save me. I sat upright, and fumbled hastily in my pocket for my phone. Reaching it, I dialled frantically and waited.

It was only when I heard the click of the other receiver that I realised that it was way pass midnight. Whoops.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT TORAERU?"

Oh no. This was a mistake I never should have made. Her face lit up on my screen, and it didn't take a genius to note the drooping eyelids and the weary expression. Bingo, Satoshi, you just poked the sleeping snorlax in the eye.

"Eheh. How are you doing, Kasumi?" Wow. Great beginning, Pokemon Master. Now she's going to think that I was calling her at this unholy hour to exchange pleasantries. However, instead of screaming at me, she broke out into a faint, tired smile.

"I'm fine, and there's something I want to tell you."

I look down absentmindedly at my watch, and noted that it was about time I headed back home anyway. Nodding, I told her that I'll call her again back at my apartment, where there would be less noise and more comfort. With that, the screen went blank, and Pikachu and I left for home.

* * *

My apartment was in the ritzy area of town; being one of the top pokemon trainers in the world had its benefits. With my very recent promotion to Pokemon Master, these benefits would just keep rolling in, so I guess I'm going to be quite well off for a while, until I eat right through my income.

The second time I called, Kasumi seemed more awake than before. She was holding a cup of hot chocolate, and nestled comfortably on a sofa, ready for a long chat. I, on the other hand, couldn't stop fidgeting. Part of me wanted to slam down the phone, but the other part needed her help desperately.

"Anyway, as I was saying earlier, I need to tell you something important." I felt slightly puzzled. Kasumi looked happy, so I supposed that her news was good, but there was also the underlying anxiety beneath it. Hm.

"Well? Tell me!" Here, she began chewing on her lower lip.

"It's Takeshi…he proposed yesterday." Was it just me, or did she look apologetic?

"That's wonderful! Congratulations! You've finally got a man!" Oh ouch, judging from that glare, she's still not in the mood for forgiving such jokes.

"You…aren't angry?"

I paused then, and frowned. No, why should I be angry? I had always thought that the both of them were made for each other. Takeshi had been dying for a girl, and Kasumi had been too rowdy to get a man…eheh…let's not share my views on this. After a moment's contemplation, I realised just why Kasumi would think that I was angry.

"Kasumi, it's okay. I kind of like someone else. And that's why I called." I watched her expression fervently, and saw surprise flicker through her eyes, before the warmth of happiness.

"You like someone?! Who is it? It's your turn to tell!" Well, now we're at the good part. I reached out surreptitiously, and lowered the speaker volume to one. I had a hunch that I would still be able to hear her clearly. Taking a deep breath, I let out the whole scenario with Shigeru, not leaving out any details at all.

"…and that's why I need your help."

When I was done, I leaned as far away from the screen as possible, but her voice still rang loudly in my head.

"TORAERU SATOSHI, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

I pitied Takeshi. He would have to deal with this everyday, after the marriage. Poor man sealed his own death sentence with that engagement ring that I now noticed was on Kasumi's finger.

"YOU HATE HIM! THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR RIDICULOUS RASH NATURE. DON'T YOU BOYS EVER THINK ANYTHING THROUGH? I SWEAR, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOUR SILLY HEAD, I WILL…"

There it was: the preordained lecture on impulsiveness.

"HONESTLY, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU WERE THINKING. DID YOU EVEN CONSIDER HIS GENDER? I DON'T THINK SO…"

Dread coursed through me at that point. I had to know if she was going to hate me over this.

"Kasumi…" My voice sounded small and weak. "Do you hate me because I'm…?"

She stopped mid-rant, and I saw some of the annoyance dissipate out of her eyes. "No, but I want to know if this is truly what you wish for."

I nodded slowly, slightly happier that she was fine with this, but still unsure of myself. Would she even consider helping me? I mustered up the courage and asked.

To my surprise, she agreed rather enthusiastically. I have absolutely no idea why she would, but why doubt my good luck? I looked away from the screen to the rug where Pikachu was staring at me rather worriedly. I think he was concerned for my eardrums. I gave him the thumbs up sign, and returned to Kasumi, who was going on and on about…shopping?!

"Wait!! What shopping?!" I was, to put it simply, horrified. Kasumi's eyes glittered in annoyance, and she tossed her hair huffily.

"Well, you're not going to seduce anyone in the rags you love wearing, and that hat of yours is just dopey. You look sillier than a psyduck, for goodness sake! And we also have to work on the way you walk and talk and just…everything! Well, I guess we could start that after you move in with him tomorrow, but we really have to get your clothes in the afternoon, so that you can surprise him with a romantic dinner tomorrow evening."

Wait. Pause. Slow down. Run that by me again.

I was far too confused to register her probably unintentional insults. Did she say move in!?! I must admit at this point that when I made the bet, I hardly even realised what I was saying. Now that I think about it, staying with Shigeru for a month sounded terrifying. So, I told her so.

"Yes, but how else are you going to get under his skin? You have to be so near, so close, that he'll have no choice but to think of you all the time. Besides, this is the result of your humongous mouth."

It was then, that I realised that Kasumi was mad. Still, it was better a plan than mine, which consisted of tearing up the name card, and hoping he'll never find me.

"Great! So, I'll meet you tomorrow at noon at the shops. Don't you dare be late." With that subtle ultimatum, the monster hung up.

I sighed wearily, and rubbed my eyes. It was now or never. I picked up the phone again.

"Hi, this is Toraeru Satoshi. Is this the Pokemon Center? Yes, thanks, he was a good opponent; I don't think I deserve the title. Anyway, can I have the address of Ookido Shigeru? He was an ex-trainer… I understand that things like this are usually confidential, but now that I just accomplished my dreams, I was thinking of dropping in as a surprise…"

* * *

**Shigeru's PoV:**

It was too darn early. I squinted at the clock and it told me nine am. That's just disgusting. Thanks to that darling rival of mine, I lost my sleep to nightmares and rampant thoughts. It was terrible; I spent the whole night thinking of Satoshi's smug expression, Satoshi's feigned innocent smile, Satoshi's alluring eyes…Satoshi's…NO.

Stop that Shigeru. Answer the stupid doorbell. That was what woke me up in the first place.

The whole night was wasted on trying to forget about darling Ashy-boy, so I'm sure you can imagine my horror when I opened the door to reveal…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" The first thing that ran through my mind was: How on earth did you discover my hideaway?

This, of course, was ridiculous. I wasn't hiding from anyone, less of all him.

Satoshi let loose another one of those bright sunflower smiles. From the corner of my eye, I saw Pikachu sneak into the house. Great. Now I needed to call pest control. I sighed and shook myself out of my astonishment.

"Answer my question, will you?"

Damn it. If it was possible, Satoshi's smile widened frighteningly.

"I'm moving in, Geru. What better time to start the bet than now?"

AN: Chapter 2 up! Hope you guys enjoyed it too! Coming up next, Satoshi shops, and Shigeru receives a heart attack when he returns from work.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Well, didn't quite get the number of reviews I was hoping for, but that's ok! I'll try to write better, so that my dear readers will want to review this; thanks anyway for reading! Oh yes, I also forgot to mention Satoshi's age. My summary said that Shigeru is 25, so I'm going to make Satoshi…24. Yes, that should be about right.

Disclaimer applies as usual.

Cruel Intentions

Chapter 3: Dressed to Kill

I'm always dressed to kill

And I feel like I owe it to the world

But I owe it to myself

And you're, you're not here

And I can't stop pretending

That you're forever mine...

Dressed to Kill (A New Found Glory)

**Shigeru's PoV:**

This wasn't happening. As I sat on the sofa and listened to Satoshi's bustling around in the guestroom upstairs, I wondered just what I did to deserve this. Alright, maybe I do know what I did to deserve this, but catch me admitting _that_. The cup of coffee in my hands was turning cold, so I downed it in one shot, wishing that it was a martini instead. Somewhere in the recesses of my mind, I faintly remembered needing to check up on an experiment…

Right, as if I would ever let Satoshi remain in my house alone. In fact, I had a good mind to just throw him right out through the front door. Go, Shigeru, do that now.

It was at this precise moment when I was formulating my battle plans against invaders, that Satoshi and his wonderful sense of timing came bouncing down the stairs, effectively causing me to lose all resolve. He was…adorable. The dopey hat on his head was tilted jauntily to the side, his messy black hair sticking out all around it, and to top it all, Pikachu was busy rubbing cheeks with him. Was it just me or was his jeans a few sizes smaller than usual…NO. Shigeru, steer away from that train of thought.

"I need to go shopping," Satoshi said, while plucking at his jeans with a slight pout on his lips. _That's not fair_, I thought, he wasn't allowed to pout; it should have been against the darned rules.

"Fine, I'll see you later." There. Make it clear that on no accounts, would I be going with him. To my surprise, however, he didn't protest but merely nodded thoughtfully, and asked, "Will you be back for dinner?"

Oh no. What should tell him? Yes? No? I don't want to tell you? I settled for the truth.

"None of your business," I retorted, as dismissively as possible, and tried to leave the house. I needed to get to the labs quite desperately, if only to check on that experiment, of course. No other reasons to leave MY house hastily, is there?

"But Geruuuu…" Why on earth was the brat a Pokemon Master?! He whined with the expertise of a five year old kid! Still, I don't think a five year old could put in a slight sultry undertone to a whine, like he was quite certainly doing at the moment.

"Back at half past seven. Don't wait for me."

I left as fast as I could. I didn't want to see his expression. I could just imagine the triumph.

**Satoshi's PoV:**

HAH. I did it. I managed to get Ookido Shigeru to give a straight answer. Believe me; that was more difficult than fighting the Elite Four. I watched as his flashy car turned round the corner, before running out onto the driveway. It didn't take me long at all to locate the hidden spare keys. I had expected Shigeru to be more careful, but hey, don't blame good luck.

It was 11.45, meaning it was time to meet Kasumi and see if I could look the part of the clueless seducer.

* * *

This wasn't quite going according to plan. After that monster of a girl dragged me through every single boutique down the street for about four hours straight, I began seriously considering suicide. Worse yet, I haven't had lunch. It was like my worst nightmare had come true.

"Kasumiiiiii, can't we take just a short, tiny- PUT THAT BACK DOWN!" Not only did my whining fail to get me anything to munch on, Kasumi's wonderful fashion sense had compelled her to pick up a tight purple vinyl sweater.

I'll rather get shocked by Pikachu than wear anything like that.

"Quit turning down everything, Satoshi, and try those on!" By those, she meant the black leather pants, and the loose tank top of the same shade, that I had adamantly refused to try on. And it really wasn't my fault! The items were ridiculous. The pants were only about three sizes too small, and the top…the top, well, it was just weird. At that moment, I wasn't too sure why I had wanted to do away with my usual affair of jeans and blue jacket thing.

So, as it was, I foolishly voiced my opinions to Miss Don't-shoot-my-ideas-down-or-else.

As fate would have had it, I stomped out of the changing rooms five minutes later, for her to appraise and criticise.

"It's amazing! Just look at yourself, Satoshi, I bet you never would have guessed you could look decent." While Kasumi was too busy congratulating herself on her amazing judgement and creativity (don't ask me what was so creative about black pants and a tank top), I snuck a peek at the full length mirror, and blinked. Then, to add on to that for good measure, I began to blush. Horribly. The pants certainly didn't leave much room for the imagination.

The outfit was sexy, that's for sure. But…I wanted to be accidentally seductive, not…blatantly, obviously flirtatious. Kasumi, however, always had a solution, no matter how disastrous. The white silk button down shirt she threw over me was the exact opposite of the leather pants; way too big, such that it hanged…and slid down, all over the place.

"Just tell him you were cold," she said, when asked about the total uselessness of the garment. I was pretty disturbed by the wink she delivered after that. Our little shopping spree had resulted in me spending more money than I ever had since forever, but hopefully the money wasn't going to a waste.

As we walked out of the shop and into the nice, WARM summer sun, I felt the need to thank her, if for nothing else other than her time. However, before I opened my mouth, Kasumi spun around and asked me casually, "so, how are we going back to your boyfriend's house?"

After spluttering indignantly for a minute or so, I finally managed to mutter under my breath, "he'snotmyboyfriend."

Kasumi eyed me sardonically. "Sure, whatever you say. More importantly, you need help with tonight's romantic dinner, and I know better than most that you can't cook to save your title."

Thanks, Kasumi, for reminding me that for a Pokemon Master, I'm undoubtedly quite a loser.

* * *

**Shigeru's PoV:**

I unlocked the door with a weary sigh, and wondered if I should just go out for dinner or order takeout. The ridiculous experiment had backfired, thanks to my oh-so-intelligent co-workers, and I really didn't appreciate getting my lab coat set on fire, all because someone was careless enough to knock the whole row of test tubes into the boiler.

As I pried off my shoes, I noticed the amazing smell of food in the air, as well as a faint glow coming from the living room. Right, I forgot all about my unwanted guest. Well, at least the accident took my mind off Satoshi for the afternoon, although, if he did cook dinner, then he was a lot more welcome than before.

Anyway, I decided to check.

The room was warmly lit by candles, and on the dinner table, I saw a nice, romantic dinner, set up for two. Oh great. I suppose I should have tried this on him, so that he couldn't have pulled one on me. Too bad, then. I noticed the figure curled up on the sofa, with the yellow rodent sleeping peacefully on the carpet next to it. A smirk grew on my face. It was time to wake sleeping beauty.

Not that he was beautiful, or anything.

The sight I saw when I reached the sofa, would have made a lesser man take back that last comment of mine, and apologise to the heavens for being blind. I, however, was way above that. Oddly enough, the knowledge of my superiority didn't stop the strange quickening of my heart, or the sudden shortage of breath that I was experiencing. I think…I think I was about to get a heart attack. There could have been no other explanations for it, certainly not explanations along the lines of creamy fair skin, a smooth and flawless face, dark eyelashes that were long enough to leave shadows, and his new attire. I shamelessly let my gaze wander up and down his sleeping form, and decided quite happily that when Satoshi woke up, I would kill him.

That brat, that annoyingly childish brat, was definitely, certainly, positively, not allowed to be sexy.

As I stood there pondering my dark fate, Satoshi's eye's fluttered open, and gazed up at me with those large soulful orbs, that twinkled with the light of the stars in the heavens… great, I was beginning to wax lyrical about his beauty. The day couldn't get any better.

I was so wrong on that point.

* * *

"Satoshi, do you mind sitting down and eating properly? Only, it's becoming difficult to eat like that." It took me great pains and determination to prevent my voice from wavering. I could hardly be blamed; Toraeru Satoshi, the minx from my nightmares, had innocently draped himself across my shoulders, as he helped me to refill my wine glass. Why was he serving me dinner, anyway?! He had almost as much right to be eating as me.

"Mm, I'd rather just hang around for a while more." His voice! His stupid voice!! I could feel the heat in my face rising. This was really bad. The only thing that irked me more than having Satoshi try to seduce me was the irrevocable fact that it was actually working.

"Well, you might be fine with it, but I want to eat. Get off." Good one, Shigeru, you finally managed to inject a harsh quality into your voice. It was the first time this evening, but my victory died almost as soon as it came around.

"Uncomfortable?"

I froze. This wasn't happening (Actually, on hindsight, I seemed to think that a lot these days). Satoshi's last comment was whispered right into my ear, his lips pressed against it, and I could feel his teeth gently tug at my earlobe, and he…he…he just licked my ear. This was Satoshi, Mr Clueless, Mr Innocent-to-the-point-of-annoying, and he actually _dared_ to lick my ear!

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I didn't bother trying. Apparently, my lack of response thrilled him, because he laughed softly, his breath tickling my neck. The close proximity was seriously getting to me. I needed him off, fast.

"Your food's getting cold," I managed, controlling my voice to the point where it once again sounded like its usual calm, composed self. Satoshi didn't seem offended by that at all; he just nodded, and detached himself from my back. Well, at least my appeal to his stomach seemed to work.

However, as he took the seat from across of me, I knew immediately that his sitting down was a terrible, self-defeating idea. I felt like stabbing my eyes with the knife. I must have looked a sight then, trying to eat, and quite possibly dribbling food all over the place, because I couldn't stop staring at his perfect visage. Well, no, maybe I wasn't dribbling food, but I'm sure you get the point.

The point being, I now had perfect view of his mesmerising face, that one smooth shoulder from where his absurdly large shirt had slipped down, and…and…Someone save me. I don't think I'm going to last.

Dinner went by torturously slow.

AN: Well, poor Shigeru, trying to keep his cool and deal with "accidentally" sexy Satoshi wasn't easy on him at all. Next up, sleeping arrangements, breakfast, and a whole ton of spite. Please read and give me your comments!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Right. This is like…a come back after a year or so of abandonment. I am so sorry to anyone who has taken the pain and patience to bother following this, but I'm right about to have my life-changing finals, and if I don't get into Law I'll just kill something. Probably myself. Still, at the moment, I AM on vacation, so I'll do my best to update as much as possible in the next month or so. As well its been in my mind that I have tons of other stories I want to finish, and new ones hankering for my attention.  
I have also just returned to the wonderfully held-on-hiatus world of X. I like Subaru, so I don't care. :D

Disclaimer applies as usual. Pokemon is just not mine.

* * *

Cruel Intentions

Chapter 4: Cold

We kiss  
The stars  
We writhe  
We are

Your name  
Desire  
Your flesh  
We are

(Static-X Cold)

**Satoshi's PoV:**

I had gotten it over and done with.

Dinner wasn't exactly as smooth-sailing as I had hoped. My hands were clammy and I almost bit off my own tongue due to the overwhelming embarrassment of licking his ear.

Oh God. I licked his ear. I'm still wondering where I'd pulled together the courage. Apparently, nerves make you do real stupid things.

Like lick your best friend's ear.

Okay, so he wasn't much of a best friend. Not unless they had the habit of ditching you for years on end. Right. It was pointless to think about Shigeru anymore, at least for the rest of the evening. He'd vanished to his study right after dinner, without even a polite "thank you".

Alright. Maybe it wasn't all that enjoyable for him. Well that's hardly my fault.

So maybe it is. Whatever.

…Maybe he thinks I'm clingy. Well, whatever. I AM clingy. I'm also fixated. On his ear.

"ARGH. HIS EAR."

I'm never licking anyone's ear again. Ever.

* * *

**Shigeru's PoV:**

When I bought myself a quiet, peaceful house, it was because it could be described by those adjectives. I don't exactly appreciate unnecessary noise. That, in my honestly wonderful opinion, is probably one of the few qualities in Satoshi that I would never ever value.

Not that he had many qualities that I valued, though. I mean, don't get me wrong. He'd grown up; that much I suppose I need to acknowledge that much. But I still hold the upper hand in this game, of course. I mean, what does poor little Jaribooi know about seducing people?

Right. So he can lick ears. So what. I'm not going to tag on "I can too" behind that thought. I'm far more mature than… this personal monologue is no longer going in the direction I want it to.

Anything directing towards Satoshi is in the wrong direction.

Slamming my book shut, I stretched tiredly. Right Shigeru. Keep telling yourself all about that upper hand you've got. The only thing I'd accomplished since I'dwalked into my study room was thinking about Satoshi.

On the couch. At the table. By my ear. Soft lips and playful tugging.

Groaning, I bury my face in my hands. Ooooh, how I hated him.

It was then that I heard a very interesting scream. It wasn't that difficult to register the contents. It was, after all, a very loud scream. It was also about me. It expressed frustration. I can assume it's about my ear.

I grinned.

So maybe…just maybe, Jaribooi isn't _that _grown up yet.

* * *

_**An Hour Later:**_

What was I thinking when I came downstairs? What was I _smoking_ when I thought to come downstairs? Here I was, casually making conversation with my very unwanted guest. On the surface, of course, I was cool and calm and so very _Shigeru_. But that was surface. Shallow. Iceberg.

Satoshi was walking up and down and all around, sometimes playing with my very well-maintained plants, sometimes browsing through my selection of CDs; the best collection you'd find anywhere. But he never stopped conversing.

Or managing to gain footing every time I think I've had him floored.

Never had I found anyone half as worthy of my hate.

"So," I said casually as we approached the guest room, "do you really know what you're doing, Satoshi-kun?" Maybe if I treated him like a little boy, he'd respond more like the little boy I'm used to.

To my utmost albeit well-hidden horror, instead of backing away, h-he's…pressed up against me. No, Shigeru, keep your cool…

Suppressing the urge to flee far far away, I react way against my better judgement. I pin him against the door.

God and my grandfather both know how stupid I was. Am. Will always be.

Satoshi lowered his eyes in an expression of mock innocence. For a second there I was taken in (please refer to the above paragraph; it explains the lack of intelligence in my thoughts). Then the horrid little minx looked up at me with those huge gorgeous eyes of his, and I felt my breath catch.

Worse. I _heard _my breath catch. And judging from the faint tugging of those…er…not-all-that-luscious lips, so did he.

Score one for Satoshi.

"You want to come in, then?" His voice was teasing, the sheer insanity of his question undermined by the air of nonchalance that he _stole _from me.

You know, losing the Master title to him was one thing, but losing to him at _this_!

"Wha?" My voice didn't come out half as steadily as I would have liked it to; it trembled slightly with shocked laughter. Hey, you would be shocked too if the Epitome-of-Innocence-and-Stupidity upped and became just about everything you wanted in a lover.

Oh. No. I did not just think that.

Apparently, I haven't given him much of an answer. When I pick my jaw up from the floor, I'll try giving one. By that time, Satoshi was already standing in the opened doorway. My throat felt dry. If I said yes…

Bleh. None of this nonsense. I'm not backing away from such blatant mockery.

Schooling my features into what would, in my opinion be "smiling pleasantly", I mustered a reply.

Cool. Calm. There's my mantra.

"You've grown up, Jaribooi."

"You've noticed," he replied, smile eerily matching mine in pleasantness.

Then he slammed the door.

Right in my face.

Did I mention how much I hated him?

* * *

AN: Ok, here it is! So sorry, its not exactly a very good chapter, and I didn't bring breakfast like I promised, but there _is _a lot of spite. Well, let me know how it is, and once again, SORRY! 


End file.
